The Wand and Its Beholder ON HIATUS UNTIL AFTER EASTER!
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: I looked into my sister's future and smiled. I saw a plump young woman of sixteen, wearing Athenian armor, a sword in hand, with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder, a Hogwartian wand hidden in her armor if the worst came to worst, leading an army towards Mt. Olympus. She had long brown wavy hair, with laughing brown eyes that when angered, turned hard and unforgiving. R&R PLZ!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello! I am sorry about not updating on Winter Princess, Summer Peasant. I am wondering if someone would help me. The next chapter is going to be in Jason's POV, so any pointers would be appreciated. **

**So, here I am with another story. I am going to say this. THIS STORY WILL HAVE REFERENCES FROM: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Fablehaven, and Merlin as of date. This will be a semi PJO and Narnia crossover, but not in full. **

**Please review and read and review on my other stories! I can't write if I don't know what you guys think of it. Thanks.**

**Daughter of the Lion**

The Wand and Its Beholder- Prologue

Before the dawn of Narnia, The Emperor Across the Sea and I were visiting the land of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. There we are called Jesus Christ and God the Father. We were looking for someone who desperately needed the truth and love that we could bring. One who needed to be able to trust.

We walked through the ages, and found a girl in the twenty first century, 2006 no less. This poor girl would have lived her early life as one of our followers, but then would find out that she was of a pagan religion, and would become one of their greatest heroines. But she would always be looking for the trust, assurance, comfort and love that she would have lost all those years ago.

So we changed this poor girl's fate. We brought the smiling six-year-old to live with us, and taught her in all the ways of combat; mental, physical, and combat using weaponry. We couldn't change her fate too much, because in doing so, we would change her. She would still have to become a heroine of one of those pagan religions, but she would know that she is just fighting with demons, not gods or monsters.

Four Earth Years Later

Father and I were discussing our plans to create another world, very earth like; the only difference being that our chosen people would be creatures, not humans. We knew that a witch named Jadis, soon to be known as the White Witch, would be very powerful, and we needed another mortal to combat her Magic.

Just as we were trying to choose which mortal would receive our blessing, my little ten-year-old sister Katherine Elizabeth Black, opened the doors to our study. "Father, brother, can I check on how my other family is doing with out me?"

This was her constant request. She always wanted to see how her adopted family was doing, for she knew that she didn't have much time left with them. We had told her this, but never why we must call them back to our homeland so early in their lives.

We were both staring at her, for we had had an idea. "What, did I do something wrong? Whatever it is I didn't do it."

Father and I chuckled. She was notorious for getting in trouble. She would lie and steal food from the kitchens, and she was a brilliant prankster. There was no servant in his palace that hadn't already been pranked. Usually, she would apologize, but this time was different. "Not this time, my daughter. We were wondering if you would like to become a witch and learn the ways of the Deep Magic."

I saw hope and desperation in the young girl's eyes. My little sister was smarter than most thirty year olds. Hope, because she loved Magic, and desperation because she was taught that Witches were evil. "But, aren't Witches evil?"

"No, dear sister." I told her, in my usual fashion. "Having magic doesn't make you evil. Not having Father and I present in your heart makes you evil."

Kate perked up. "I would love to learn the Deep Magic then, Father." We chuckled again. We knew little Kate's fascination with the Deep Magic. Learning it was something she could never refuse.

"Then we shall make you your Wand, my dear child." Father said, and I let Kate climb on my back, something that only a few people get to do. We took her to her world and we teleported ourselves into the secret Magic stone mines of Mt. Reiner, and took from their Magic gold, crystal and silver stocks. Then we took her to Mt. Etna in Greece, and tampered and shaped a wand with a gold spear, a crystal hilt, and embellished it with silver suns, moons, and stars. Next we took Kate to the River Lethe; also in Greece. There we cooled the Wand and made it deadly to all creatures of Darkness.

We stood on the outer banks of the River of Forgetfulness. "My Child," Father said in a sad tone. "You will come here again, but as a different person. Your Wand will not be here, sadly, when you are. So we must teach you how to use it. Now grasp the Wand, child. It will teach you all you need to know." and it did. Even a mortal could see the magic inside her now gold rimmed, laughing brown eyes.

Father and I blessed the wand with the powers of the guiding light of the stars, the cold unforgiving nature of the moon, the warmth and life of the sun, the stability and untrusting element of earth, the creativity of air, the sheer power of fire, and the adaptability of water.

"Mistress" I heard the Wand say in the Speech that was the language of the Deep Magic. "I am here to guide you through your quests in the new land of Narnia and your homeland. Even if I am not in my Wand form, I will be here in some kind of form of a weapon."

I presented my sister with a weapon of great power; Vasilis, the sword of Light and Dark, the sword of the Celestial beings. When Kate grasped the sword, it burst into white flame and the Wand's voice sang in the same Speech. "This sword will be yours as you go through your trials in the pagan-," the Wand sang that word with much distaste. "-religions. I will be here with you always, my lady. And always know your name in the Speech. Filia Reginae Vita."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, uh, what should I call you?"

The Wand answered from Vasilis, "Just call me Wand, or Vasi. It is short for Vasilisa, or the feminine version of Vasilis."

"Queenly," Kate translated. "Alright, Vasi it is."

"Katherine," Father said. "You must leave your new wand here. By doing so, you will be helping another family, called the Pevensies. The four children specifically. We need to send you back to your world, so that you can grow and become the wonderful lady we know you will become. Another Witch, a child of Magic like you, albeit an evil one, must take possession of your Wand. This will help another family heal like we helped you heal for what is to come. Will you leave your Wand behind? I will not force you, it will be your choice."

"Father," Kate said, "I do not wish to leave your country or Vasi, but if it will help a whole family like you helped me, then yes, I would gladly go. But can I have two things in return?

I smiled and thought, "We made the right choice in saving this young girl. Kate is my sister, and all of Narnia will know her as The High Princess of Life in Narnia. She will be higher then all the kings and queens of Narnia except us."

I looked into my sister's future and smiled. I saw a plump young woman of sixteen, wearing Athenian armor, a sword in hand, with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder, a Hogwartian wand hidden in her armor if the worst came to worst, leading an army towards Mt. Olympus. She had long brown wavy hair, with gold rimmed, laughing brown eyes that when angered, turned hard and unforgiving. She was tall and freckled, and had years of war experience. Scars that would never fade. Nightmares that would never truly go away. She had no outer beauty, for all her beauty was on the inside.

She would be kind, considerate, courageous, and strong. And when she would be called upon, instead of obeying, she would serve, usually without complaint. She would have a love for reading, writing, math, history, and learning in general. Her fatal flaws would not darken her personality; they would enhance it.

Temptation and being wary of trusting people were her two flaws. Temptation was the major flaw, until it came to her friends and family. There, temptation was shoved aside, and she would be as loyal as can be. It would be hard enough to gain her trust and friendship, but once someone broke her trust, she would rarely ever trust them again. She had very little outer beauty, minus her eyes and hair, but on the inside, she would shine like the sun.

"What do you wish, Kate? It will be granted." I spoke to the little girl who I was proud to call my sister.

"One," She said in a voice that could charm even the soon-to-be White Witch, "I would like to see the creation of Narnia, and two, I want to someday meet the family I am helping."

I thought these were reasonable requests, and apparently so did Father, as his face seemed to show agreement, he said "Of course. We will deliver on the first promise now, and the second one later."

"Shall, we?" I said, offering her a ride on my back.

She smirked, and expression when which shown, most people ran, and many would soon learn to, in fright. "No thank you, Aslan. I am going to try out my new found powers, is that alright?" Before we could answer, she used Earth Magic, and transported us home.

"Now," Father boomed, "My children, you must go and create the new land of Narnia! Go, with my blessing. Kate, this may the last time we will see each other for many years, and you must remember this. What ever you may be told in your world, we do exist. And though you may be human, you will always be Narnian. Remember that my daughter. Remember that despite what anyone tells you, you are the High Princess of Life in Narnia. Never forget that."

We left, and she hovered in the air, as I sang the world into existence. Her wand fell out of her hand, and landed by Jadis, who picked it up, and suddenly, all the gold was gone, and the powers were contained to a fraction of it's true power by the evil deep in the Witch's heart. Only a little bit of Water and Earth Magic remained in the new wand.

When the singing was done, she fell to the newly ground. She bowed to me, and I told all the animals, non-talking and talking all the same, "This is Katherine Elizabeth Black, High Princess of Life in Narnia. Memorize her image, and the images I will give you of her later on, and paint them. Tell stories of how she will come and help the Narnians in their time of need."

I then sent her to her world, not to see her again for 2021 Narnian years.

**AN: Was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Please review people! I also am staring a poll on my profile that every one must at least look at. I am considering stopping **_**Why Me?**_** and putting in on hiatus because I have realized two things. 1. That you all need to know more about what happened to the OC and actual characters before this. **

**And 2. I have inspiration, but I don't think people like **_**Why Me?**_** very much. I have so little reviews, that I honestly don't know. And for the people who have reviewed, I thank you from the depths of my heart. Your comments make my day.**

**Read, Review, and Vote! See ya, peeps!**

**This is Daughter of the Lion, signing out. Good night! Bonus Noctis!**


	2. Chapter 1: Lucy's POV

**AN: Hello! Salvete! Auctor dat omnibus lectoribus salutem. (Latin for Hello (Plural) The author gives greetings to her readers.) How are you all? It seems so long since I talked to you. Okay, I will shut up now and tell you what you actually need to be told, then get on to the story.**

**So, I am posting again! Please, please review! There will be a TON of references to PJO in here, just a warning! **

**Songs that helped me write this chapter:**

**Blessings**** by Laura Story**

**Better than a Hallelujah**** by Amy Grant**

**Demons, It's Time, and Radioactive**** by Imagine Dragons**

**Determinate, Livin' in a Highwire, She's So Gone, Here We Go, Somebody, Turn Up The Music, and Breakthrough by Lemonade Mouth ****(LOVE THEM!)**

**Does Anybody Hear Her **** by Casting Crowns**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own PJO or Narnia. Just anything you don't recognize!**

Narnia, 2021 years (six earth years) later

**Chapter 1: Lucy's POV**

I shouldn't have been out here in the dark forest, leagues away from Cair Paravel with out anyone around, but I got separated from the group and decided to make use of my misfortune by gathering up blue moonstones, which could only be found in one place in the entire world, and could only harvested during the full blue moon. I needed these for potions that would have almost the same potency as my cordial, _almost._ Except these could cure madness which my cordial could not, because madness is not a wound.

Now, I was on the ground, with a burly man on top of me, trying to either kill me, or take me captive for ransom. At least, I hoped it was either one of those. I then heard his cry of pain, and he stopped doing whatever he was doing. An angry girl's voice rang loud and clear through the dark and damp forest. "Get off of her you pig! Do no men have decent respect for women anymore?"

He got off of me and glowered at a semi plump young woman, around the same age as me, so I would say fifteen or sixteen or so. She had an angry, disgusted look on her face, as the man tried to disarm her, yet she killed him with ease. A graceful girl, who can still kill in battle was just the friend I needed. She kicked the dead man's body away, grabbed her dagger and helped me up.  
"May I ask," The mysterious helper asked. "Where am I?

I looked at her thankfully. "Narnia, kind lady. How did you get so good with a dagger, that you could kill a man in less than a minute?" I knew I was being inquisitive, but I was shell-shocked. I mean, this man had to be at least twice her size, and she killed him with ease!

She laughed. "I have had this dagger since I was eleven years old. A boy, named Luke told me that knives were 'only for the bravest and quickest fighters. They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they are easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife.' ***** He gave that to me only a few weeks before I got turned into a tree along with a sister of mine." She smiled, as if remembering old times. "Wait, did you say Narnia?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I was here once. I got to see Narnia born. It was truly incredible!"

"I can't wait to hear about it! And also, did you say you got turned into a tree?"

She laughed. "Yep. My sister and I were fighting off some people to let my other two siblings escape. Luke was one of them. My little sister, Annabeth was the other. Thalia and I were probably fighting off at least fifty enemies, when our parents took pity on us, and turned us into trees. Two twin pines, taller than the rest, stood on a hill that was named half-blood hill in our honor. For seven years, we as trees protected the camp where people would be safe, until we were pulled back. Thalia had aged three years, and was fifteen, while I was still only eleven."

I was shell-shocked. She did all that at eleven! "Who are you? And do you have a place I can maybe stay?" She asked me. "I have no one here. Except Aslan and The Emperor, of course."

"Of course," I said smiling. "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, though please, just call me Lucy or Lu. And may I ask, who are you?"

"I go by Katherine Elizabeth Black, though I prefer Kate. And where will I be staying?"

"With me in Cair Paravel, of course!" I laughed. I was finally going to have a true friend that I can trust with all my secrets! "We better get going though. It is a long walk from here."

She looked at me and asked a question that I had never even though of before. "Would you like to meet my horse?"

"Sure!" I said, glad that I wouldn't have to walk.

She whistled and two steeds came flying out of the air. "This is Luke who is an Alicorn, which is a combination of Pegasus and Unicorn" The said steed raised his head, proudly. "And this is – wait! Blackjack? Luke? What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you! I just called -"

The black Pegasus, Blackjack I presumed, spread his wings and said "Aslan sent us here for you. He said you needed some familiarity here."

"Wait, you aren't just talking in Seaweed Brain's and my heads now! Yay! I can stop looking like an idiot, talking to you when no one else can here you!"

"I think that any person who has seen you fight in all the battles and wars you have fought in, and has heard all the titles that you have been given," Kate glared at him. "That you didn't want has no ability what so ever to call you an idiot."

"Thanks Blackjack. Now, shall we ride to Cair Paravel?"

"Of course. Do you know the way?"

Kate shook her head. "They should. Hop on!" Then she mounted Blackjack and motioned to me to mount Luke. We did and soon we were soaring over the sky of Narnia.

They flew the rest of the way in silence. All the time I was thinking and trying to find out more about her with out actually asking her. _"I wonder what battles she has been in and what titles she has and who trained her." _She had a sword at her waist in a sheath and a shield that I could never look at, it scared me too much, and a quiver of arrows and a bow slung over her shoulder. She had wavy brown hair, a semi plump figure and eyes that showed that he had seen to much for a person her age.

At dawn we landed just outside of the Cair. Katherine "Blackjack, Luke, will you please go back and tell Seaweed Brain, to tell Wise Girl, Death Breath, Pinecone Face, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Jewel Thief (Hazel), Flame Boy (Frank) **(AN: Sorry, I didn't know what two call these last two. I think that Flame Boy might be one of Leo's nicknames, but who cares!)**, Reyna, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and all the others that I am fine, and not to under any circumstances come looking for me. Thank you." They nodded and took off. "We will be back soon, Kate. Expect us in two days, and I might have the Boss with me, since he can order me around." Luke flew off. Blackjack whinnied to us a goodbye. "I will follow him in a few minutes."

We entered the sleeping palace and made our way to the throne room, where my siblings and Caspian were still awake and alert. I cleared my throat and started to say something, when Susan enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank Aslan! We thought you were never coming back."

She stepped back, and each of them hugged me fiercely. Then they finally noticed Kate, who had been standing there rather awkwardly. Edmund, Peter, and Caspian all unsheathed their swords from their scabbards, but Ed was the only one unchivalrous enough to actually attack her.

Surprising Ed, she blocked his strong swing with her knife with ease, and defended herself without breaking a sweat. She disarmed the Sword of Narnia in a matter of minutes, leaving him on the ground, and backed away. "I would never think that the Just King would try to kill a person during at time as pure as the dawn, when new life begins. I am truly sorry, Lucy, but I do not think I am welcome here. I shall go. I truly hope that you are okay. Blackjack!"

The Pegasus swooped in and settled beside her. "Yes, Regia Puella Vitae? (Royal Maiden of Life) You called."

A faun named after my old friend Tumnus was standing at attention when he heard this. He proceeded to fall to his knees and say, "You reminded me of the legends, but I never thought I would live to see the day! Please, your highness, it is not my place to ask this of you, but my wife has gone mad, and nothing has been able to heal her…"

"Say no more." Kate stopped him and helped him up. "Blackjack, please, bring me this faun. I will help her this instant." The Pegasus did so.

Kate knelt by the faun's head and moved her lips in what seemed like a prayer, but I wasn't certain. Then she touched the faun's head and said, "The Lions use sickness like this to test our faith and bring us back to them. You have called out to them, and they are pleased with you. I am not one of the Lions, but I am a Lion's cub, and I have a Lion's heart. ******" She then said something in a language I didn't understand. "_Dominum universi, et terra de aqua, Caelum, et Caelum est tabernaculum, curatione iubet."_ _**(Latin for: The Lord of all creation, of water, earth, and sky, who has the heavens as his tabernacle, commands you to be healed) (AN: I do not know what C.S. Lewis imagined the language of the deep magic to be, so here I have it as Latin.)**_

Edmund's greatest fear is witchcraft, which only our family knows. When he saw her heal the faun, he lost control of his diplomatic skills. He attacked her and she said, with little visible effort, minus the sweat forming rapidly on her brow. _"Glacio; consist et involucrum velum." **(Latin for: Freeze; halt and sheath your weapon) **_Edmund froze, mid-swing, and stopped and sheathed his weapon. Kate got up and said in the same language, _"Libera me tenuistis. Vade in pace."_ **_(Latin for: You are now free of my hold. Go in peace.) _**She spoke again in English. "I am sorry, Just King, but I cannot allow you to kill me whilst I am healing someone; if you did, the spell would stop and kill whomever it was healing. I could not let you kill me. Kill me now, if that is your wish. I swear on the River Styx that I will not stand in your way." Thunder rumbled in the distance, even though it was a clear day. "There, the river has accepted my oath. I can not even defend my self if you decide to attack me now."

Edmund regained his senses as he said. "I will not attack someone who cannot help themselves. I will let you leave, but never return to the Cair, unless by decree."

"But, your majesty!" Tumnus (The new one. The one I knew previously is in Aslan's country) interrupted. "She is the…"

"Enough," Kate said with authority, so obvious that I knew that she had to have ruling experience. "I do not need my titles to be spoken aloud. I never wanted them."

"But, you will still help us won't you?" Tumnus' eight-year-old child had come with her father and seen the whole conversation.

Katherine smiled. "Of course, young one." She gave her a little card and said, "Speak these words, and I will come to help you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, child."

I knew that the other fauns had bullied the little faun, and this would help her tremendously. "Thank you, Lady Katherine. I can not thank you enough. I do not know why King Edmund must be harsh with you, after you helped my family twice."

Kate's smile tightened. "You can not expect everyone to like you, no matter what you do. Whether it was saving a family, or his sister."

I glared at Ed and mouthed, "She saved my life." He was so going to get it once Kate gets settled in. If she ever did now, thanks to him.

Kate took no notice of this and continued. "No matter what you do, no matter where or when you do it, people will hare you. Expect this, young Castile," The little faun gasped, as if knowing her name was like, well, us knowing it. "Expect this and embrace it. Let nothing and no one stand in your way." Then she embraced the small faun, and leapt on Blackjack. She flew out of the balcony, leaving an ecstatic Castile in her wake.

I walked over to Edmund and punched him in the gut. "She." I said testily, "Saved. Two. Possibly. Three. Lives. And. You. Make. Her. Leave. Cair. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ED!"

"She has magic! She can kill us if she wanted to! What was I supposed to do?"

"Your Majesties," Tumnus interceded again. "If I may be so bold, Lady Katherine's title is the High Princess of Life in Narnia. Surely, someone has told you the legends about her, no?" We shook our heads. "I can't tell you more than she is telling me to tell you as of now, but I can say that her orders are above all, even you, High King Peter, except for the Lion's orders. She is the adoptive daughter of The Emperor, and sister of Aslan. This is all she knows of. She does not even know her own destiny. I would advise you, King Edmund, not to offend her even more. She is very merciful and forgiving, yet every one has a temper. Please do not provoke it."

I ran from the room, to grab Angelica, my horse, with only one thought on my mind. I had to find a girl who was already my second sister.

**AN: And that's a wrap! I am quite proud of this chapter. It is 2,403 words, minus the author's notes! **

**My dear readers, do you think that Kate should end up with Edmund or Peter? Also whose POV do you want next: **

**Kate's; **

**Ed's;**

**Peter's; **

**Kate and Ed's ; **

**Kate and Peter's; **

**Peter and Edmund's; **

**Or all three?**

**Here is what the asterisks (*) mean:**

***Luke told Annabeth this in the Diary of Luke Castellan**

****Queen Elizabeth the First said this.**

**Also, should I throw the mentioned campers into Narnia or just these couples:**

**Percabeth**

**Jasper**

**Frazel**

**Caleo**

**Jeyna**

**Nico/Reyna (It would be good for both of them to get over their crushes)**

**Percy/Piper**

**Percy/Reyna (Odd, yet I can still see it)**

**Jason/Annabeth (Very incompatible)**

**Any other couple? So far I am planning to just throw Percy in, or maybe Percabeth, but I will try and do what you guys want! Also, I have an inkling that someone may die… Just a thought!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Daughter of the Lion, over and out!**


End file.
